In some embodiments of a multi-core system, a remote client may wish to open a communication connection to each of the cores of the multi-core system. In some embodiments, it may not be possible for the remote client to manually direct a connection to each of the cores. Similarly, it may not be desirable for the client to request connections from each of cores and have each core initiate a communications connection to the client. Multi-core systems may thus present difficulties for a remote client wishing to open a communications connection to one or more cores.